grand_line_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Alambil
Description Alambil, the only city on the island of Crickhollow, which wasn't really of any not until the events of the Crickhollow Festival. The city was ordinary and looked like just about any island in the East Blue at the time. Before it's destruction the island was full of life and happiness as pirates, marines, and normal citizens partied together for a single festival. The whole thing was brought to a screeching halt, after the Ex-Shicihbukai member, Christopher Bowes, tried to perform a public execution. The resulting battle between pirates and marines concluded, when Anoku Sia, used his powers to decimate the island. It has since remained, un-inhabited, perhaps as a way for the marines to remind the world what trusting pirates can do. History The Festival This all starts at Crickhollow Island, the birthplace of one of the Royal Shichibukai, Christopher Bowes. This suave, guitar-playing, monstrously strong bro is holding a festival here, the purpose of which is to encourage fun and peaceful adventure in East Blue, normally a quiet and boring ocean. Citizens, marines, bounty hunters, and pirates alike are all invited to have fun and realize their destinies. The citizens are excited for a break from their boring lives, and travelers come from all over the sea and from all walks of life to partake in the festival. Everyone walks around, meets each other, interacts, and a couple people even start to form their own pirate crews. Finally, Bowes' festival seems to be ready, and he introduces the strongest members of his pirate crew to the festival-goers: "Demon Hunter" Sia, a sly and manipulative crossbowman, "Inferno Fist" Rickert, a goofy pirate who loves adventure and freedom, "Rampaging Doctor" Seuss, a sadistic and cruel doctor who speaks in really annoying rhymes, and "The Ripper" Marbo, a swag-master with a golden afro. For the next couple weeks, everyone runs around having a grand old time at the festival events. Two new pirate crews are formed, the Blue Birds, who love adventure and friendship, and the Broken Shackles, who have vowed to fight against the government in the name of freedom. A bounty hunting crew known as Corona Company is also formed. Meanwhile, the marines have their own stake in the festival, and are seeking to recruit strong new members for their forces, an effort spearheaded by the captain of the local base, an enormous pervert but strong leader named S. Anji. Shit ends up hitting the fan at one of the festival events, a game of real-life hangman run by Doctor Seuss, with actual lives at stake. The captain of the afore-mentioned Broken Shackle pirates, an escaped slave named Orville, hates the event and everything it stands for, by extension hating the cruelty and sadism of Doctor Seuss. Seuss ends up getting pissed the fuck off and beating Orville up quite a bit, but the man refuses to give up, determined to save the men no matter what. After verbally destroying Seuss, the Doctor snaps and tries to kill Orville, despite his orders not to. Rickert shows up and puts his ass in its place, saving Orville but pissing off the already-unstable Seuss. Also meanwhile, there's a lying contest hosted by Marbo as well as a drinking contest hosted by Thogretor, a retired pirate who's actually at Crickhollow to keep an eye on his adopted daughter, a freedom-loving girl named Joan, who loves playing the flute and making friends. Sia, who appears to have a mysterious power to create alternate dimensions, hosts a Mind Maze, which is basically a personality test in which people's motives and mindsets are questioned. As if this bullshit wasn't enough, Bowes has also announced that a combat tournament will be held with a devil fruit as the grand prize. Many people sign up, and many battles are fought by people of all factions, each seeking the fruit's power for a different reason. One round of the tournament is held per day. On the night of one of the rounds, Joan (flute-playing girl) is assaulted by an innkeeper. The commotion attracts various characters to her plight, including, unfortunately, Doctor Seuss. He coaxes her into following him, but Orville, knowing the man for what he is, gathers allies to try and save the girl. Rickert states that it would be against his captain's orders to help them. As they try to slow Seuss down, as fighting him directly would not end well, two other people are in the tournament arena's medical tent, Abaddon, a navigator for the Blue Bird pirates who uses a steering wheel as a throwing chakram, and Sierra, a justice-loving marine, discover a secret "lab" of Seuss'. A former scientist working for the world government named Rupert shows up and explains that he is a former colleague of Seuss, and they performed cruel experiments with the intention of creating a fusion between human and machine. The group of allies pursue Seuss to the arena, where he finally gives up on Joan and unleashes his most perfect creation, an android named Juniper, who is also Rupert's daughter. Now a mindless weapon of destruction, the ten allies have a lengthy and epic battle against Juniper, ultimately destroying it and thwarting Seuss' plans. So, the tournament progresses and more battles are won and lost. Katrina ends up having to fight Souji, which sucks for them because they've become friends after the earlier incident. Ultimately, the two finalists are Jillian, who managed to defeat her opponents with her deadly gas and sneaky fighting style, and Joan, who has demonstrated the deadly power of her darts and agility. Meanwhile, Rickert and Sia are making super sneaky plans to betray their captain, Bowes, who they have never enjoyed serving under. After Sia's mind maze, he has made a list of potential people on the island who show potential for adventuring. They both vow to escape during the end of the festival, which is a Concert that Bowes is planning to play as a grand finale, and shit will totally not go down during it or anything. Meanwhile, thousands of miles away, in the Calm Belt, there are some other motherfuckers who are planning on doing something during the festival. They are a strong pirate crew who also appears to have a stake in whatever Bowes is planning, and they start heading to Crickhollow in their flying ship. Katrina encounters Sweeney once again, but is stopped from pursuing him by a well placed blinding gas canister by Jillian. Right, remember how Sweeney and Jillian were going to poison the town? Okay, so on the night before the final round of the tournament, Jillian and another psychopath named Michael, a swordsman with a lust for blood, are creeping around town with the intention of finding the water wells and poisoning them. Jillian bought the poison from a floating mall run by a merchant named Olaf. Katrina, who was told of their plans by Souji, warns the marines before running off to try to stop them herself. (by the way, Katrina was going to join the marines but decided not to after falling in love with Souji and deciding to make a crew with him.) ANYWAY, so the marines are trying to hunt down Jillian, but end up getting into a huge battle with various pirates. Joan, Silver, Corona Company, and the Blue Birds are also trying to stop the chaos. Jillian succeeds in poisoning one well before Sierra, eager to dispatch justice, catches up to them with Katrina and Souji. After an intense battle, the marine captain, S. Anji shows up and takes Michael and Jillian into custody. However, the huge battle still rages, only to be stopped once Sia appears in the sky and announces the execution of Souji, who is being blamed for the explosion caused by Katrina, even though Sia is aware of the true culprit. Those who are closest to Souji vow to save him the next day. Jillian is allowed to complete her final tournament battle by the marines before being put in prison. She and Joan lock in a battle of wills and clashing mindsets, but in the middle of their fight, the prize devil fruit is blown up by The Plot, leaving no winner. Sweeney, meanwhile, has been captured by the marines. He momentarily escapes, only to be killed by none other than Joan, an act which leaves her scarred and depressed. Okay, so Sia is holding the execution of the "dangerous vandal", Souji, when Katrina shows up and forsakes the subtle approach. He transports Katrina, Silver, Orville, Horus (an optimistic foreign doctor who Souji met earlier) and Sierra into an alternate dimension, where they fight for Souji's freedom. Eventually, they are teleported out and given Souji back, all of them fatigued from the battle. Bowes is finally ready to perform the finale concert, with the crowds of citizens and players gathered around the stage. Just as he's about to start the performance, what should show up but a fleet of marine warships, complete with two Vice Admirals named Talon and Laze. Talon, known as a violent and cruel marine who butchered an entire town to find one pirate, revokes Bowes' status as a Shichibukai and places him under arrest. Of course, an enormous battle between Bowes' pirates and the marines breaks out all across the island. Rickert and Sia fight Talon, who uses the blade fruit. Meanwhile, the various crews across the island must race to get to the harbor and escape before the marines overwhelm them, or worse. Meanwhile, the marines are defending the town and their base from hordes of Bowes' pirates, as well as Olaf's looters, who are attacking from the floating mall during the chaos. Sierra, Zenith, Mjar, Revell, and Killian are among the defending marines. Joan is there too, but is still heavily traumatized by what she did to Sweeney. In the middle of all of this shit, Rickert comes face to face with Doctor Seuss, who reveals that he's betraying them and wants to kill Rickert. They fight, Rickert with his fists and Seuss with his cane. Both of them have haki as well as powerful techniques, though it seems Rickert has the upper hand. However, Seuss reveals that he has a mysterious power, stunning Rickert and allowing him to grievously wound him. Despite this, Rickert triumphs with superior strength of will, punching Seuss clear across town before escaping elsewhere. Meanwhile, deep inside the marine base, Jillian and Michael are working to escape their prison. They manage to get out of their cells, only to meet up with Rupert, the scientist from earlier, who has also been captured. They free him, and he helps them escape, aided by the fact that Seuss crashes through the headquarters and blows through the armory door, having just been punched by Rickert. The battle rages on across the island, and its just now that the pirates from before on the flying ship decide to show up. Crashing into the harbor, the five of them walk into town and basically murk everything, their captain, Vesuvius, knocking everyone out with conqueror's haki and defeating Talon in a single blow. With this, the battle ends, and the Wildfire Pirates leave. Bowes is taken into custody, his crew scattered and defeated. The player characters all manage to get on Thogretor's boat, and they sail off to various new islands with their newly formed crews. Since then, the newspaper has detailed the events and given new bounties, everyone has been dealing with the ramifications of the battle on each of the new islands, and working towards setting sail. Corona Company's Adventure After strong winds, the Corona Company end up at a strange Island . A thick fog covered it, making identifying it very difficult. Right off the boat, things seemed strange. They saw an abandoned marine ship and a lone marine-who spoke gibberish and acted mad. Despite these warnings, they ventured forward into the thick fog. It was then they started feeling a great sense of dread and negative energy.. There was no explanation for it; however, soon enough, things just got stranger. They started to see appiriations. First a man and his son talking. It moved forward to another time to more fighting. Each time, fear and depression cut into the crew. These seemingly meaningless spirits ended up forming Sweeney, a man who died at the Crickhollow Festival. The trio fight the spirit and preveal, but not without Argo being cut by the spirit Sweeney and falling to the floor, not in pain, but pure emotional breakdown. It is then they realize where they were: Crickhollow. More and more of the spirits show up. The more prominent ones were one of a boy on a small boat watching an Island burn, a man leaving his wife and child, and a dying Sweeney being held in the arms of Joan. While April gives up and sits in the Arena, Argo and Kiske move forward, towards a place where strange purple lightening keeps striking. In there, they meet an old man. One they do not recognize to the man's disappointment. Behind him, on a pile of piles is an arrowgun that belonged to the deceased Ankoku Sia, the man that destroyed Crickhollow. He begins to tell a Story about how crickhollow became this way. April being alone and seemingly the only of the three to care for the dying Sweeney is transported to another realm. She finds herself on a ship, watching it be destroyed by a volley of marine cannon balls. A hooded figure it shown trying to fight it off. Failing to succeed in defending the ship, he eats a fruit from a small box. He starts to vanish and reappear, and begins to decimate all the marine ships. Before she can do anything, a large monster appears and she is forced to fight it. Despite her best efforts she cannot beat it. As she fought it, the world she was in was consumed by darkness. Finally broken and beaten, she fell into the darkness and begun to sink into it, losing all hope for life. Argo and Kiske on the other hand get into a fight with old man, thinking by removing the arrowgun, things would go back to normal. The old man didn't like that so he did what all old men with strange power would do: summon spirits. To his aid came a spirit Jillian and Orville. Who are quickly defeated by a ghost Sweeney, who comes to aid the crew of the one that cared for him in the afterlife. Argo removes the arrowgun and a large burst of light shines over everything. The crew finds themselves watching the end of the battle of Crickhollow: Sia making the bomb that destroyed the marine vessels and the island itself. There Sia tells them he implanted a memory into the weapon and from there told his last goodbyes. He left his legacy to them. There is a blast of light and they awake in a Crickhollow, still destroyed, but now without the fog and without the darkness. Things of Note * The island is currently decimated and in a state of disrepair. * There is a strong purple smog covering the entire island. It is unknown what effects it has. Category:Location Category:Village